Speak Now
by crepus96
Summary: Edward se casaría... pero no con Bella. Si no con ¡¿CON QUIÉN!. Mini-Fic AU TH
1. ¡No puede ser!

Diclamer: Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, Historia: Mía, Canción inspirada para el fic: Speak Now- Taylor Swift

_**Tanya**__**'s POV**_

Cuando Alice, me lo dijo, por teléfono, simplemente no lo pude creer.

Se suponía que ellos volverían, no que él empezara a salir con otra y terminaran casándose.

¡Por Dios! Si son muy jóvenes, ¡¿quién en el mundo pensaría casarse a los veinte años?

Él amor, el diría.

Sí, claro, _el amor_, eso no es lo que siente cuando esta con ella. Amor era lo que sentía cuando estaba con _ella._

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Alice muy afligida, mientras retorcía un poco con las manos su oso de peluche que le había regalado Jasper para su aniversario.

Estábamos en su habitación, junto a Rosalie, luego de que su estúpido hermano anunciara oficialmente su compromiso con la zorra aquella.

"¿Ya se lo has dicho a _ella_?" preguntó Rose.

"No he podido comunicarme con _ella_, y eso me esta preocupando. ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?" digo Alice, cada vez más asustada después de que cada palabra saliera de su boca.

"No creo, si no Charlie o Renée ya nos habrían dicho algo" digo tranquilamente, para poder aliviarla un poco. Yo tampoco había tenido noticias de _ella_ desde que habían roto _ella _y _él_, eso cabezotas.

Miré a Rosalie, y por la mirada que me dio entendí que ella tampoco sabía nada de _ella_.

"Podríamos intentar de detener la boda" dijo _su _voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Todas giramos para encontrarnos con una cabizbaja Bella, con un par de lagrimas que apenas se distinguían de la lluvia que se había largado afuera, si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Excelente idea" saltó Alice desde su cama y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo, reconfortándola.

"Definitivamente" dijimos Rosalie y yo acercándonos a ellas para hacer un 'abrazo grupal de oso' a Bella.

Le cortaría los huevos al final de todo esto, pasara lo que pasara.

Edward Cullen sería hombre muerto , por haber hecho llorar a Bella y, por lo más importante, por casarse con Ángela, hablando de monstruos.

_**Hola! Si hace mucho que no me pasaba encima con un nuevo fic cuando todav**__**ía no he terminado ninguna de las traducciones y la adaptación, pero desde que escuche la canción no me he podido sacar de la cabeza la idea.**_

_**Hay un OCC obvio en el personaje de Ángela. Es que siempre quise hacer un fic en la que ella fuera la que le 'quitara' a Edward, además , parece más real que pudo cambiar a Bella por Ángela por ser ambas castañas, agregando que Tanya me cae mejor que Ángela (no pregunten porque) y que siempre es ella la mala.**_

_**Bueno esto es un mini-fic así que tal vez pronto venga la continuación.**_

_**Dejen su opinión a través de un review o si quieren un mensaje privado.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Crepus96**_


	2. No soy ese tipo de chica

**Che la historia me pertenece, as****í que no copies… Crepus96. Los personajes son de Meyer (**_**lamentablemente**_**).**

_**Bella**__**'s POV**_

OK, yo no soy el tipo de chica que se mete en problemas por un chico, pero… Edward no es solo un chico él es… especial. Si todas las chicas enamoradas dice lo mismo de sus novios o del chico del que están enamoradas, pero para mi Edward es el chico que es perfecto, incluso teniendo en cuenta sus imperfecciones. Perfectamente imperfecto.

Y se que tampoco soy la chica debería interrumpir una boda, aunque no lo he hecho… aun.

No lo tendría que hacer porque hay un montón de agujeros en el plan

La primera: es lo más estúpido que voy a hacer en toda mi vida, ya que hay una gran posibilidad en la que Edward posiblemente no escuche una mísera palabra que le fuera a decir, porque probablemente estaría más pendiente en su _adorable_ novia.

Segundo: Lo más seguro es que me echarían el sequito de la _novia_.

Y tercero: la antipática, tarada, estúpida, etcétera de adjetivos negativos de su novia, no era ni más ni menos que _mi mejor amiga._ Ángela Webber. Y eso que tendrá que ver si ya no es tu amiga ya que se casa con tu _casi _novio de toda la vida. Pues porque yo no soy tan zorra como algunas.

La _tímida_ de Ángela, tímida mis polainas, habla más que Alice, Rosalie y Tanya juntas y eso era mucho realmente.

Mejor comienzo desde el principio Edward y yo no éramos-somos-una pareja muy estable que digamos pero eso no significa que no nos amemos-bueno yo amo Edward actualmente, no se él-, si no nunca volveríamos. Terminábamos básicamente por estupideces. Y el corte más largo que habíamos tenido fue de dos días- lo se éramos unos natos.

Pero la última conversación que tuvimos no fue realmente agradable ya que habíamos ido a una fiesta y había visto una rubia que parecía una estrella porno, por sus grandes delanteras, coquetearle insinuadamente a Ed. Yo como soy de celosa la empuje por las escaleras-es broma, aunque ojala lo hubiera hecho-, en realidad le grite que se alejara de mi novio y que no volviera a acercarse ni un milímetro de él, haciendo una terrible escena, Edward me llevo afuera y me dijo que ya se había cansado de mis estúpidas escenas de celos , que en un principio eran tolerables e incluso dulces pero que ahora eran más irritantes que antes y que simplemente ya no quería malgastar más tiempo en esas niñerías, ósea que estábamos terminado-otra vez.

Después de eso no nos vimos por una semana, lo evitaba en la universidad, estaba realmente enojada por lo que me había dicho, y luego me enteré por las malas lenguas- cotillas- que Ángela y Edward estaban saliendo.

La primera reacción que tuve fue de incredulidad, no podía ser verdad, mi _**amiga**_con mi novio- ex actualmente-. Era imposible.

La segunda cuando los vi con mis propios ojos fue de rabia, él simplemente no podía estar con ella, sabia que es- era- una de mis mejores amigas, idiota. Y ella, puta, sabía cuanto lo amaba creo que incluso una de las tantas veces que peleamos consolándome, la muy hipócrita, lo único que quería ella era tener e Edward para ella solita, zorra.

Y la tercera que tuve cuando, Edward y yo no volvimos por alrededor de cinco meses, realmente me di cuenta que… nuestro rompimiento era en serio y estuve un mes entero en estado de zombie y cuando recién salía de ese estado vengo a la casa de los Cullen y que me entero, de que la zorra y el idiota se

habían comprometido y que - ¡Qué rápidos que son!- dentro de dos semanas se iban a casar.

Así que tenia 14 días para… para ¿qué exactamente?. Para humillarme repetidas veces frente Edward diciéndole que lo amo. Para arruinar toda la planificación de la boda, saboteando todo. O para simplemente despedirme de el mejor novio que- el único- he tenido, agradeciéndole por todo lo que tuvimos, por amarme.

Supongo que lo averiguare.

O las chicas me lo dirán… Mm…

-¡Chicas, necesito urgentemente su ayuda!-grite.

_**Cap. Cortop lo se, prometo que el pr**__**óximo tendrá más 'acción' en lo que respecta a los personajes, era para más o menos como venia la pata del lado del ex-romance de Ed y Bells.**_

_**Ya voy actualizar My Best Friend Kid lo prometo ya viene- con un poco de sorpresa.**_

_**Dejen comentss plis acepto sugerencias incluso. Y una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría una especie de epilogo para Día de los Inocentes? Ya saben que paso después o de las otras historias como, Hey Stephen, You Belong With Me, The Winner Takes It All-la venganza de los chicos-y creo que esas son todos los one-shot que tengo así que ¡respóndame! **_


End file.
